Cien años de dolor
by LizzieCullenSwan96
Summary: "Ella lo amaba a él pero él... ¿Alguna vez la amó a ella? - Si estás enamorado de dos personas, quédate con la segunda porque sí hubieses amado a la primera no te hubieses enamorado de la segunda."


**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos para divertirme un rato o para sacar mi imaginación a jugar un rato. **

**Bueno, hola a todas/os. Hace mucho que no ando por aquí y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ser tan irresponsable con ustedes, así que por eso voy a regalarles un OS o quizás Short Fic, dependiendo del camino que tome la historia. **

**Es una historia sacada de la nada y bueno perdonen si está fea, corríjanme si es necesario, lo acepto jeje**

**Demás está decirles que espero que la historia les guste y si no, espero los tomatazos. Nos leemos al final.**

**Cien años de dolor**

**BPOV:**

_Amo el sol y cómo sus rayos calientan levemente mi piel._

_Amo el sonido del mar que tanta paz me trae._

_Amo el viento que mueve los pastizales que ahora me rodean y momentáneamente me ocultan._

_Amo el silencio que ahora me envuelve y amo sentirme tan feliz._

_Amo no pensar en nada más que no sea esto._

_-¡Cariño!- Un grito desesperado llegó hasta mis oídos, rompiendo con mi feliz silencio y no pude más que sonreír ante eso. Pero rápidamente la camufle para que no me regañe por volver a hacer lo mismo otra vez y me levanto a toda velocidad para intentar ver de dónde venía esa voz._

_¿A qué se debía tanta felicidad? Al dueño de la voz que ahora me buscaba seguramente desesperado, él era a veces demasiado extremista por eso se habría preocupado tanto, pero lo amaba así y no puedo negar que soy igual o peor._

_Nos hallábamos en la playa, en la propiedad privada de mi novio. Era una casita hermosa la que aquí se hallaba y no podía dejar de admirar la paz que aquí había._

_Lo vi a menos de cien metros, estaba de espalda a dónde me encontraba por lo que pude admirar durante unos instantes sus piernas tonificadas que ahora estaban cubiertas por unos pantalones cortos color negro, después le seguía su demasiado sexy trasero que estaba, para mi mala suerte, igual de cubierto por esos malditos pantalones. Puse un pequeño pucherito caprichoso ante eso. _

_Luego le seguía esa espalda tan ancha, normalmente blanca pero ahora un poco más oscura por su bronceado. Obvio Bella, me reprendí mentalmente, si vas a la playa no es para que no te broncees un poco._

_Y por último ese demasiado, mucho más que sexy cabello plateado rojizo que siempre se encontraba desordenado, pero no me quejaba en absoluto. Era como yo le decía, el cabello sexoso, siempre parecía que había tenido una buena sesión de sexo antes de salir a la calle._

_Preferí dejar de mirar de atrás si podía babear por lo de adelante, por lo que grité mi contestación._

_-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- Él se dio vuelta más rápido que volando y me pudo identificar velozmente por lo que se acercó con ese paso tan felino que poseía pero no se veía nada feliz por el susto que le provoqué. _

_Amo todo de él pero a veces podía llegar a molestarme su ser tan dominante, aunque tampoco me quejo de eso. Amo que sea así en la cama, es muy sexy._

_-¿Podías haberme dicho que salías y llevarte tu teléfono para que no me casi infarte?¿Debo cumplir mi amenaza y ponerte un chip de rastreo?¿De verdad quieres eso?- Preguntó con rudeza apenas llegó a mi lado. _

_Me levanté con una lentitud que me impresionó y me limpié los short de jean que llevaba puestos antes de mirarlo a los ojos con todo el amor y la paciencia que podía llegar a almacenar en este instante._

_Quise decirle cuanto lo amaba tan sólo mirándolo a los ojos, demostrándole así lo que sentía._

_¡¿Vamos cariño que no puedo estar a solas con mi sola presencia sin avisarte que estoy viva y bien cada dos segundos para que no te infartes?!_

_Me hubiese gustado decirle eso pero me ahorré mis pensamientos para no cagarla. Estábamos en un hermoso lugar y no me gustaría terminar peleando por un sentimiento inseguro de mi muchacho._

_Nunca dejé de mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Lo siento, nunca quise preocuparte y además te dejé una nota en el refrigerador antes de irme y era más o menos de este tamaño.- Separé mis manos en una distancia demasiado notoria y exageradamente grande, casi del ancho del refrigerador pero no tan largo.- Y escribí la nota con un marcador grueso cariño. También te lo dije antes de salir, pero eres demasiado olvidadizo cuando estás hablando por teléfono.- Lo medio regañé en broma._

_-No es cierto.- Replicó._

_-Sí lo es amor.- Dije convincentemente._

_Él me miró a los ojos con su rostro totalmente serio. _

_-Te saldrán arrugas y te pondrás feo.- Con mi dedo índice daba toques en su mejilla repetidas veces sólo para molestarlo, logrando así que sonriera de verdad y comenzara a reír conmigo.- Así estás más bonito y no tendrás arrugas.- Bajé mi mano, me alcé de puntillas para darle un piquito que él profundizo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo._

_-¿Por qué simplemente no traes contigo tu teléfono y dejas de dejarme notas cuando sabes que nunca las noto y cuando me hablas y me encuentro al teléfono, no recuerdo lo que me dices después y me infarto?- Posó su mano suavemente sobre mi mejilla._

_-Ok.- Volví a repetir la misma respuesta que le di la primera vez que ocurrió._

_Él sonrió feliz para volver a besarme otra vez y luego abrazarme, apoyando su mentón sobre el centro de mi cabeza, besando mi cabello._

_Estuvimos un momento en silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar._

_-Por cierto, ¿sabes con quién estaba hablando al teléfono?- Preguntó alejándose un poco de mí, haciéndome extrañar su calor y mirándome a los ojos sin notarlo._

_-¿Nunca te dije que leía mentes y tenía un oído subdesarrollado?- Contesté irónicamente bastante divertida. Él sólo rodó los ojos y bufó._

_-Parece que hoy te has despertado con ganas de fastidiarme.- Suspiró molesto y divertida a la vez, pasó un segundo hasta que volvió a decir palabra alguna.- Estaba hablando con Jessica.- Dijo contento._

_Mi felicidad se fue un poco, no porque no me encontrara feliz de que Jess hablase con él sino porque no me gustaba mucho eso de que hablen tanto. Hablan de cosas que no quiero enterarme por no querer ser una novia molesta. _

_Aunque no es tanto que me moleste sino que me duele._

_Duele que ella sepa antes que yo cosas que me hubiese gustado saber de primera mano. _

_Duele que él sea una cosa conmigo a solas y otra con ella acompañándonos. _

_Duele que la abrace a ella como me abraza a mí._

_Duele que parezca que esté con las dos, me hace sentir como que ella es el cerebro y yo el cuerpo._

_Y no porque odie que estén juntos o desconfíe de alguno de los dos, pero los sentimientos pueden nacer y eso me dolería, aunque sería feliz si ellos son felices con eso. Pero no por eso no quiere decir que no me guste que se lleven bien, todo lo contrario, me encanta que se lleven bien y que tengan esa relación, pero preferiría que sea de otra manera. Una relación no tan amigable. _

_Pero como ellos eran felices, yo lo era. Me guardaría mis inseguridades tontas sólo para mí y no molestaría al mundo con eso._

_Así que intenté ponerle ánimo a mi voz para que pareciese que me interesaba._

_-¿Ah sí?¿Qué dijo?- Pregunté sonriendo pareciendo feliz._

_-Está en camino. Dice que vendrá a pasar unos días con nosotros y Alice vendrá con ella así no está sola.- Él parecía radiante con esa noticia pero yo sabía que sería dejada de lado por unos días._

_Alice era mi mejor amiga y éramos inseparables._

_Intenté que mi sonrisa se agrandara para demostrar mi emoción y creo que logré convencerlo de eso._

_-¡Es fantástico!- Simule una sonrisa grande y verdadera para luego saltar a sus brazos y reír._

_¡Por Dios que falsa que podía llegar a ser!_

_En ocasiones me sentía culpable y comenzaba a llorar a escondidas para no preocupar a nadie. Me sentía culpable por sentir lo que sentía y muchas veces me corté por estas cosas._

_Me sentía tan mierda siendo lo que era que ni al espejo podía verme porque me odiaba. Quería poder tomar un arma y dirigirla hacía mi sien derecha para luego disparar y sentir como la vida dejaba mi cuerpo. Pero no quería hacerle eso a nadie por lo que me quedaba y seguía fingiendo felicidad._

_Estaba enferma y eso lo sabía, quería solucionarlo pero no quería hablarlo con nadie. Sola se me pasaría y volvería a sentirme dichosa como antes._

_Siempre me sentí así no sólo con él sino antes de conocerlo. Cuando me encontraba con mis amigas o algunos familiares, me sentía tan sola que de tan solo escuchar sus risas de fondo mientras mi mente pensaba alguna manera de huir, me provocaba un sentimiento de tristeza tan fuerte que me daba ganas de salir corriendo y llorar para que alguien viniese tras de mí y me pregunte "¿estás bien?" Sólo para decir "no, no estoy bien"._

_Pero dejemos de lado mi odiosa vida para centrarnos en el ahora. _

_Luego de que festejamos porque mis amigas venían, caminamos durante unas horas por la orilla del mar sintiendo como las olas golpeaban nuestras piernas, para después irnos a bañar, cenar en la mesa de la sala, hablar de todo un poco e irnos a la alcoba._

_Mientras estaba en el baño y me ponía el camisón que ya está de más decir que no era tan largo y era un poco provocativo, era obvio que buscaba algo y si él no me lo daba lo encontraría yo._

_Me encanta juguetear un poco por lo que, cuando escuché que él se había acostado salí del baño sólo para encontrarlo hablando por teléfono con alguien en tan solo unos boxer._

_No señor, no se habla por teléfono en la cama. Es una regla._

_No dejé que eso me desanimara y caminé hasta la cama, me senté sobre su pelvis dejándolo con la guardia baja, apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho y comencé a moverme sin pudor alguno. Sintiendo como nuestros sexos se refregaban, al mismo tiempo que me disponía a chuparle el cuello sin miedo a dejarle ningún chupón._

_Él hablaba entrecortado por lo que ya sabía que mi trabajo estaba haciendo su debido efecto. Además con su erección haciéndome presión en el centro de mi cuerpo, no podía decir que él no deseaba lo mismo que yo._

_-Sí…- Jadeo.- Claro…- Jadeo.- No… me… estoy… sintiendo… muy… bien... lo… siento…- Jadeo.- ¡Adiós! – Cortó rápidamente tirando su teléfono a quién sabe dónde y tomándome de las nalgas para hacer más presión en mis movimientos haciéndonos gemir a ambos._

_Estaba totalmente empapada y me moría por sentirlo dentro de mí._

_Me sacó el camisón con rapidez y vio que no llevaba ropa interior por lo que se excitó aún más._

_-Eres malvada, quieres matarme.- Gimió sensualmente._

_Reí placenteramente por esas palabras. Y le saqué el boxer, tomó un envoltorio gris de la mesa de noche que se encontraba a nuestro lado y lo rompió. Se puso el preservativo, saqué sus manos porque ya no aguantaba el calor entre mis piernas y lo introduje dentro de mí sin más preámbulos. _

_Comencé a moverme de arriba abajo rápidamente, meneándome en círculos y rasguñándolo. Gimiendo alto sin temor a que nos escuchara alguien y haciéndole saber lo bien que se sentía dentro de mí, mientras que él chupaba mis pezones y tocaba todo a su alcance._

_Seguimos así durante quién sabe cuánto hasta que el orgasmo nos atacó y caímos rendidos._

_-Te amo tanto.- Me sentía tan enamorada de este hombre._

_-No tanto como yo a ti.- Respondió haciéndome sonreír de una manera que creo, nunca sonreí._

_Caí sobre su pecho medio adormecida, él se rió por lo que aguantaba, se salió de dentro mío y mientras él se iba a tirar el preservativo yo me cubrí con las sábanas y me quedé dormida._

_En algún momento sentí como me acomodaba sobre su pecho otra vez, me dio un beso que correspondí algo atontada y como nos quedamos dormidos._

¡BIP!

¡BIP!

¡BIP!

Maldito despertador, me saca de mis hermosos sueños.

¡BIP!

¡BIP!

¡BIP!

¡Basta! No quiero volver a despertar, quiero seguir a su lado, quiero amarlo.

¡BIP!

¡BIP!

¡BIP!

Maldito sol que sus rayos me hacen doler mucho más la cabeza de lo que ya me dolía por haber estado llorando tanto durante tantas semanas, meses o quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Según Alice había pasado ya un año y medio de eso pero yo no sabía.

¡BIP!

¡BIP!

¡BIP!

_¡Oh por Dios que alguien apague esa cosa!_, tapé mi cabeza con la almohada sin querer abrir mis ojos para ver mi triste realidad.

¡BIP!

¡BIP!

¡BIP!

Ok, me levantaré a pesar de todo.

Apagué el despertador y me levanté para ir al trabajo. Me duché, pasé del desayuno porque últimamente venía vomitando todo lo que comía o no me sentía con hambre y salí hacia el trabajo.

No quise ni verme en algún espejo porque sabía que no me gustaría lo que vería. No quise ni respirar pero lo hice porque por algo debía seguir. No sabía exactamente por qué o por quién pero lo hice.

Al cerrar la puerta dejé en mi apartamento la mierda que era para cambiar a ser una persona totalmente feliz que ya lo había superado todo hacía mucho tiempo.

En este momento no deseaba caminar por lo que tomé el autobús para ir al trabajo, de vuelta vería que haría.

En el viaje me puse mis auriculares y deje mi mente volar otra vez recordándolo todo.

Sí era una completa masoquista sin remedio.

¿Por qué ahora soy tan infeliz?

_Inicio Flash Back:_

_Alice y Jess habían llegado hacía una semana y aunque a veces no era tan malo que Jess estuviese aquí, había momentos en los que quería que algo ocurriera conmigo para ver si él me notaba más. Para ver si me veía o si alejaba sus ojos de ella._

_Sabía que no eran más que amigos pero no podía evitar sentirme mal, sentirme celosa o sola._

_Y desde hacía dos horas que estábamos cenando en un bar cerca de la playa. Todos reían y charlaban y yo me había quedado callada, riendo cuando parecía que todos reían, contestando si me hablaban. Todo en modo automático, en modo robot._

_-Ey cariño, ¿Qué te sucede?¿Te sientes mal?- Negué con la cabeza y lo miré sonriéndole felizmente, intentando alejar su preocupación._

_-Estoy bien.- Tomé su mano y lo besé en los labios para darle énfasis a mis palabras. _

_Y juro que quise decirle que mentía, que no estaba bien. Quería decirle que necesitaba dejar de respirar, necesitaba decirle que necesitaba que me prestara más atención. Lo necesitaba, pero no lo hice, no lo hice por amor._

_-¿De verdad?- Volvió a preguntar._

_Por dentro sólo quería que se callase porque empezaría a llorar pero no quise preocuparlo por tonterías de una idiota._

_-Si.- Sonreí volviéndolo a besar._

_Él no soltó mi mano pero siguió hablando con las demás._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y esa fue sólo una de las cosas que le puso final a mi felicidad. Pero no culpo a nadie más que a mí por eso, sólo yo fallé, algo hice mal.

_Inicio Flash Back:_

_Él andaba un poco raro últimamente y ya casi no teníamos relaciones, por lo que en forma de "reconciliación" quise arreglarlo todo._

_Iba a saludar a mi amado novio a su casa, tenía las llaves de la puerta de entrada y ya que sabía que no me esperaba. Le iba a dar una sorpresa._

_Saltaba feliz en mi auto de camino a su casa. Cantaba y daba golpecitos al volante cantando una canción que ni existía pero me sentía extasiada de tanto amor que eso ni me importaba._

_Deje el auto unas casas antes para que no sospechase nada, me bajé y corrí sin hacer casi ruido. Estaba en una misión imposible. Reí ante ese pensamiento._

_El cielo estaba un poco nublado pero no me importó, sólo camine hacía su puerta. _

_Escuché algo de música adentro por lo que entre despacio y sin hacer ruido para que no me escuche. _

_Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas con tanta delicadeza como cuando entre y caminé hacía su estudio, el cual se encontraba al lado de su pequeña biblioteca._

_La puerta estaba abierta por lo que pensé que sería mucho más fácil sorprenderlo, aunque no me espere encontrarme con lo que me encontré. _

_Jess y mi novio estaban besándose sin control, parecían una pareja enamorada. Se abrazaban y se susurraban cosas mientras tanto._

_Mi corazón se cayó al suelo y pude escuchar cómo se rompía. Avancé silenciosamente sintiendo como mis lágrimas querían descender pero no dejando que eso ocurriese, podía dolerme pero no me verían llorar._

_Aclaré mi garganta y ellos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo sólo para ver hacia la puerta y verme parada allí. _

_Cuadré mis hombros y alcé mi barbilla con toda la seriedad y el valor que en ese momento pude juntar._

_-¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme qué pasa aquí?- Pregunté mirándolos como todavía seguían abrazados y me miraban como si no creyesen lo que ocurría._

_La tensión en la habitación podría cortarse con un cuchillo y el silencio se rompería con el caer de un alfiler._

_Parecían eternos los segundos hasta que él se dignó a hablar._

_Aclaró su garganta y se separó de ella pero Jessica fue mucho más rápida y habló antes._

_-Lo siento tanto.- Se puso a llorar y desgraciadamente sabía que sus lágrimas eran verdaderas porque ella no me haría algo así. Éramos casi hermanas.- No sé que pueda hacer para remediar esto.- Sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y yo no podía esperar para estar sola y hacerlo también pero de forma más desgarrada. _

_No podía respirar, mi pecho dolía de una manera que no sabía si iba a seguir viviendo._

_-Por favor déjanos solos Jessica, esto no tiene solución.- Le respondí en tono tranquilo, sin querer agitar más las aguas de lo que ya estaban._

_-Lo siento de verdad.- Dijo antes de irse llorando por la puerta._

_Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me acerqué a él._

_Su mirada parecía dolida pero no entendía que le dolía a él si me había engañado a mí._

_-¿Por qué?- Sólo pude preguntar._

_Su mirada se quedó allí clavada en mis ojos._

_-No sé.- Fueron sus únicas dos palabras._

_-Ya no me amas ¿no es así? - Pregunté sonriendo dolida por mis palabras._

_-No lo sé.- Era obvio que no sabía cómo manejar esta situación._

_-¿La amas?- Cambié la pregunta. Un brillo en sus ojos se encendió, un brillo que hacía mucho que por mí no se encendía._

_-Ella es inteligente, es hermosa, tiene todo.- Un agujero se implantó en mi pecho amenazando con destrozarlo todo si no terminaba esto rápido.- Pero te juro que esta fue la primera vez. Sólo sé que algo nació y no pudimos resistirnos._

_-No me respondiste.- Mi voz cada vez iba perdiendo más y más fuerza._

_-No lo sé.- Bien, seguíamos en la misma._

_-Si estás enamorado de dos personas, quédate con la segunda porque sí hubieses amado a la primera no te hubieses enamorado de la segunda.- Contesté su pregunta._

_-Entonces sí. La amo.- Mis lágrimas habían empezado a salir a borbotones de mis ojos y rodaban por mis mejillas sin control._

_-¿Desde hace cuanto sientes esto?- Necesitaba sacarme todas las dudas._

_-Desde hace un tiempo.- Contestó afligido.- Hace unos años. Antes de conocerte, yo estaba muy enamorado de ella pero ella no quería arruinar nuestra amistad por lo que no quiso darme ninguna oportunidad. Eso pasó hasta que supo que te propuse que seas mi novia y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por mí._

_-¿Alguna vez me amaste?- Creo que sólo me utilizó._

_-Creí que si pero ahora no lo sé. Lo siento si sólo te utilice para olvidarla._

_Eso me golpeó con toda su fuerza._

_-¿Entonces cuando lo hacíamos en quién pensabas?¿En mí o en ella?- Pregunté para dar el golpe final._

_-En ella.- Creo que si me quedaba algo ya no tengo nada._

_-Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- Puse una mano sobre su mejilla y el apoyo su cabeza contra mi mano. Nunca dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos.- Prometiste que cuando sintieras algo por alguien más me lo dirías al instante, no me engañarías._

_-De verdad que lo siento.- Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas._

_-Más lo siento yo por no hacerte seguir sintiendo cosas por mí. Tú no me fallaste, te fallé yo a ti cariño. Vamos deja de llorar que no se va el amor de tu vida, ella es quién se queda.- Le dije suavemente mientras sentía como era destrozada por dentro mientras con toda la dulzura del mundo le enjugaba sus lágrimas y tocaba su cabello. _

_Lo miré fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad intentando grabar a fuego en mi memoria todas sus facciones._

_Me acerqué y apoyé mis labios contra los suyos en forma de despedida. _

_Él se separó rápidamente y aunque me dolió tuvo que ser así._

_-Te amo y siempre te amaré cariño.- Dije abrazándolo.- Les deseo lo mejor, que sean muy felices y dile a Jess que me perdone. Yo no tengo que perdonarle que haya sentido lo que sintió._

_Rápidamente me di la vuelta sin dejarle decir más nada y salí corriendo de su casa. _

_Subí a mi auto y sin miramientos lo encendí y me fui a gran velocidad a mi casa._

_Mis lágrimas casi que no me dejaban ver el camino pero no me importo. Deseé que algo me sucediera y me sacara este dolor pero nada lo hizo._

_Llegué a mi casa y rompí todas nuestras cosas. Corte mis venas porque el dolor no salía de mi pecho y tenía que sentirlo en algún lado. Estaba hecha mierda. Me sentía más mierda que nunca._

_Lloré y lloré hasta que decidí irme del lugar, irme de la ciudad y escapar de todo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Esos recuerdos hacían que muriera más lentamente.

No sabía qué diablos hacer con mi vida hasta que una lucecita se prendió en mi cerebro.

Sonreí feliz otra vez.

Me bajé del autobús y decidí no ir al trabajo hoy.

Iría y estaría todo el día en el parque, eso siempre me ponía de buen humor.

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

En el parque recosté la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y me puse a pensar que libro me compraría con el dinero del trabajo.

Mis pensamientos estaban centrados en eso solamente.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en cómo sería la tapa del libro, cómo se llamaría y cosas de ese tipo.

Creo que estuve así como una o dos horas. Hasta que algo rompió mi paz.

Una risa, pero no una risa cualquiera. Era SU risa.

No podía ser, no podía estar aquí.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y los vi. Él sonreía como nunca lo vi sonreír estando conmigo y ella mostraba con orgullo una hermosa panza de embarazada. Se veían tan enamorados.

Quise que un rayo me cayera sobre la cabeza o que algo me sacara este maldito dolor que no había sentido desde hacía tanto.

No me había dolido tanto en un tiempo pero volvió de la peor manera.

Lentamente y sin llamar la atención me levanté de mi lugar. Caminé sin rumbo fijo dejando que mis pies caminen sin prisa alguna.

Y ellos caminaron, caminaron y caminaron hasta que pararon en un lugar donde ya no podía caminar.

Entonces me senté viendo como el agua pasaba debajo del puente donde me encontraba, viendo como los barcos iban y venían.

Me vi reflejada en el agua y me vi estando en paz de nuevo.

Por lo que me levanté, volví a mirar debajo.

Ningún barco ni nada pasaba debajo e hice lo único que podía haber hecho.

Lo mejor para todos y para mí.

Salté sin pensar en nada.

De pronto sentí como el agua me golpeaba fuertemente dejándome toda adolorida, sin oportunidad de escapar.

Mis pulmones se llenaban dolorosamente de agua, sin piedad alguna. Quise escupir pero todo lo que salió fue sangre.

Sangre salía cuando quería vomitar.

El agua entraba por todas partes, no había escapatoria. Pero nunca quise escapar, fue la única vez que no quise escapar.

Y cuando me dio sueño en lo único que pensé fue en él.

-Te amo.- Dije en mi mente.- Siempre te amaré.

Y lo repetí hasta que todo quedó negro.

_Ahora puedo estar feliz acostada en ese pastizal que me rodeaba, con el mar y el viento dándome paz._

_Y ya no me duele verlos. Ahora cuido a su pequeño Ethan, él es hermoso e inteligente como sus padres. _

_Por fin estoy en paz después de tanto._

_¿Fin?_

**Sniff Sniff Oh Dios! Por qué escribí algo tan doloroso?!**

**Pero ahora vine con este OS, no es lo mejor y para quienes aman los finales felices les digo… No se crean que esto no puede tener un final feliz… Ojote que puede ser que sí jaja**

**Perdonen si no les gustó es que desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de escribir un fic trágico y bueno, a mi me hizo llorar el final**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por lo que si les gustó o si no háganmelo saber dejándome un rewiew por favor, se los agradezco y nos leemos**

**Besitos, abrazos y mordiscos al estilo Emmett **

**Liz.**


End file.
